


教授的秘密和他🤫4⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自journey一一铁倒追虫，师生AU ，天天叫小虫到办公室就为多看一眼😊少年虫x教授铁，虫刚成年并考上大学🤫本文虫依然蜘蛛侠设定，铁神豪但非Iron Man。





	教授的秘密和他🤫4⃣️

      Peter Parker正面临着一个世纪难题。  
    他尊敬热爱的学术偶像Tony Stark对他表白并邀请他同住，今天更说出了求婚一样的话，他⋯应该怎么办？  
    看着男人递来的钥匙，男孩犹豫又犹豫，不知道该怎么说自己的感受。他端起茶杯抿了一口。  
虽然可以断定只要他住过去，一定会被特殊优待，对学业成绩什么的大有帮助，可是他还是希望凭自己的努力脚踏实地地进步，不要影响到任何事情。即使两人将来在一起了，也是认同心中的感觉光明正大地交往，不存在其他因素。  
所以男孩然拒绝。  
    “我可以试着和您交往，⋯嗯，先在一起，但是我不能⋯暂时不会到您那儿去住。”  
    触及他坦承的目光，男人略显失望，却也在意料之中。他的男孩总是有着莫名的坚持，但这也正是他喜欢的特质，不会冒然交付自己，他很满意。喜欢。  
顺手接过Peter手中的杯子，在他刚喝过的地方轻嗅，眼见那个小东西以光速红了脸。  
轻笑一声，男人就着他用过的地方喝了一口，绽放出让男孩心跳加速的春风一笑。  “试着和我在一起⋯”男人”放下杯子的次靠近，几乎逼的男孩退无可退，他的身体向后弯折，近似与沙发扶手齐平，“告诉我⋯Mr.Parker，你可以为我做到什么程度？”  
    热量在男人臂弯隔出来的小小空间聚积，Peter被困在他的双臂与沙发扶手之间，红着脸咬住下唇急喘。  
    “上次那个⋯是你的初吻吗？”男人捞住他后颈，用拇指缓慢摩擦他耳后及短髪的发尾，赤裸裸的目光在他唇上放肆游移。  
    Peter忍着战栗紧张地抿着薄唇，拒绝回答他的问题。  
    “告诉我⋯你同意我吻你。”扶着男孩脖子的手轻抬，让他与他额头相抵，鼻尖相触，男人好闻的气息喷洒在他唇上，带来阵阵痒意。  
    同意？同意！你想亲我还用的着我同意？！上次大庭广众之下，你怎么下口的？！  
  男孩恼羞成怒，准备发力推开他恶劣的教授，却突然被捏住鼻子放倒，男人那好看的唇直接覆了上来。  
    温热的唇先是一下下轻啄着男孩紧抿的嘴，直到他忍不住张开双唇呼吸，才品尝般轻轻啜吸那红嫩削薄的小嘴唇。  
    Peter被逗得痒了，试图逃避躲闪，被男人扣住后脑，舌探入男孩唇齿间温柔舔舐，挑逗他从未被侵入过的上颚，勾搭他不知所措的稚嫩小舌纠缠厮磨。  
    “唔⋯”纯洁的男孩哪里受得了这样的热吻？他敏感的口腔麻痒难耐，初次上涌的情欲将他的眼角逼出泪水，他挣扎着想逃出男人的掌控，却被抓住双臂，更紧地禁锢在男人胸前。  
    男人不断加深这个吻。事实上他深陷其中。他的男孩是那么香那么甜，迷人的气息勾得他一再品尝，他不自觉霸道用力并带上了技巧，濒临失控。  
     直到听到男孩的啜泣声，他才放开他红肿的唇，吻着他流下的泪水。  
   “抱歉，honey，你实在太甜太棒了，原谅我情不自禁⋯”  
    本来吻着泪水的唇没一会儿就乱了方向，缤纷洒落在男孩的额头鼻梁脸颊下巴，当男人亲上少年的脖子时，被带着战栗的手推开。  
    男孩用他那双此时雾气缭绕的会说话的眼睛警惕地盯着男人，像是发现危险的小兽。  
    他灵敏的第六感的确有存在的必要，因为此刻那男人像露出獠牙的掠食者，随时会扑倒他吞吃入腹。  
    “我⋯我先回去了！”Peter从男人身下挣出来，慌乱地不知怎么面对道怎样。  
他  男人从背后拥抱住他。  
 少年  7厘米的身高差和纤瘦差的身材让他正好完美嵌好入男的胸膛。  
    “怎么办？”男人低抑的性感气息流连在耳畔，手指试探着在他身上摸索。“你把我变得那么爱你⋯自己却不愿负责，我受伤了⋯只有我一刻都不想离开你吗？你什么时候才会回应我⋯”  
     紧抵后腰的某物热烫到让男孩红透了脸， 一种带着甜蜜的喜悦正在内里升腾。  
    当男人的手隔着衣服触碰到男孩胸前的敏感点，Peter瞬间从他手中滑出。  
    “嗯⋯我⋯抱歉！”男孩说着敏捷地逃出门外。  
怎么办？全身颤抖酥身麻无⋯之前因为蜘蛛感应的放大作用，他明明很讨厌自己敏感的肌肤被别人碰到，可是在Mr.Stark的亲吻压过来，在他怀里，在手中，他控制中不住身体⋯羞耻地硬了⋯  
口腔里烙印下那人进入的痕侵，身体残留着他手指行进的轨迹⋯  
刚才，他第一次近距离清晰地看到了那人眼中璀璨的中爱恋一定恋他小心翼翼的珍惜对待让他的身体忘了排斥，沉迷于他在他身上点燃的魔法，差点失控。  
眼睛变得水润，呼吸和心跳频率越来越快，他居然在渴望被那个人多爱一点，他想沉溺在他眼中的汪洋，独占那源头。  
头。 然后，他会撕碎那人昂贵的西装，用蛛丝将他捆绑，让他用写满情欲的无瑕的脸，用那被无数女人迷恋的声音呻吟求饶⋯

(当然在铁虫TAG下这注定是个白日梦😂)

  ny没有Tony并出去。  
他痴痴地看着自手，攥起五指微微磨擦，似乎在回味男孩的触感。  
    他真是个尤物！既不骨感又不会肉，甘甜美味，声音奶萌，尤其是哭泣时带泪的是哭泣时两排长睫中迷蒙又无助的小眼神直接让当场上了他。  
    他是用了多大的意志力才没有强抓那个小东西上床⋯总有一天，他会愿意用那白皙的手指，红润的小嘴为他缓解这种求而不得的疼痛。  
当然，希望，要太长。

    


End file.
